


From The Sidelines

by JessicaJaymeBell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaJaymeBell/pseuds/JessicaJaymeBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya's point of view after Marinette's attitude towards Adrien does a complete 180, seemingly at random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Sidelines

Alya was, in a word, confused.

She'd been waiting by the front gate for Marinette. She had big news to tell her, Chat Noir and Ladybug had been caught kissing on the roof. There were photos taken by passerby's from two different angles so there was no way it could be fake. She'd already added them to her blog but wasn't sure if Marinette had seen them yet. Marinette arrived with barely a minute to spare and they had both rushed off to class. She'd have to wait for lunch.

The weirdness began in class. Well, lack of weirdness. Which was weird. No staring at the back of his head, no dreamy sighing, no... Adrien obsessed Marinette. Not even a blush when he smiled at her as he passed back notes. She poked her tongue out and took two copies before passing the rest back.

It was disconcerting to say the least.

She spent most of the lesson distracted by Marinette's non-distractedness. By the time the lunch bell rang she was still unsure about what on earth was going on.

"Okay girl spill, you've been acting weird all day," Alya said as they left the classroom.

"Your going to have to be more specific Alya," Marinette replied sending a quick text on her phone with a small smile before tucking her phone away again.

"If Adrien had smiled at you, you would've fainted. Today you poked your tongue out. It doesn't make any sense."

"I guess I just came to my senses."

"Uh uh, you are not getting away that easily Mari, tell me what's going on in that brain of yours."

"Alya, you're thinking too much about it, didn't you want to tell me something this morning. The big news?"

Alya dropped the topic and began talking about the witnessed kiss. She'd bring up Marinette's weirdness again later when she was distracted enough to accidentally spill..

Alya spent the rest of their classes observing Marinette's behaviour. It didn't change. She was as cool and collected as that morning. Even when she and Adrien paired up in literature class she still acted the same, especially when Adrien reached back and they fist bumped.

Alya turned to Nino who gave her a 'when did this happen?' look.

It didn't stop there.

After school ended for the day Chloe approached Adrien at his locker.

"Do you want to come see the new movie with me this Friday night? it's supposed to be thrilling... I'm sure I can convince your father to cancel something if you want me to."

"Uh sorry Chloe, but I've already told Marinette that I'd see it with her on Thursday."

"WHAT!"

Alya turned and stared at Marinette.

"Why haven't I heard about this yet?"

"Because I haven't heard about it yet either."

Marinette pulled out her phone as it buzzed and opened a message.

'You are free right?' it read. It was from Adrien but that didn't explain anything. Marinette typed a reply before pushing it back into her bag.

Adrien pulls his phone out and reads the reply before pulling away from a demanding Chloe saying he had to go get started with the homework. He walked over and he and Marinette fist bumped for the second time today.

"Catch you later Alya, we're going to get started on this assignment this afternoon."

Alya stood by her locker, looking after them for a while.

"Yo Alya, you in there?"

Alya shook herself out of it. "Sorry, did you need something Nino?"

"Nah, just thought to you ought to know that Ladybug and Chat Noir are at it outside and you're missing it."

Alya blinked before realising and whipping out her phone, dashing down the hallway.

"Thanks Nino."

Shortly after the battle Nino caught up and tossed her the bag she'd left behind.

"Thanks," she told him. "Have you noticed anything weird about Adrien today?"

"Like the fact he's suddenly bestie's with Marinette."

"Yeah, that, yesterday if Adrien had smiled at Marinette she would've swooned. What happened overnight?"

"Dunno, its like they turned into new people in their sleep. Maybe they've been abducted and now there are aliens masquerading as them?"

"Very convincing," Alya told him. Nino shrugged.

"Well what's your explanation."

She had nothing. Yet anyway.

It went on for days. Friday morning took the cake.

Marinette had beaten her to school, which happened every now and then. But when Alya got there Adrien had also arrived and they were both drinking coffee while teasing each other. From the looks of it they were on their second cup as well. Neither of them had spotted her yet so she ducked away out of sight and watched.

Eventually Nino found her and together they spied on their friends.

About ten minutes before the warning bell was due to ring Marinette pulled herself up and then held out a hand to Adrien. They couldn't hear the conversation but they did see Adrien kiss her hand. Marinette bopped him on the nose before reaching up on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek before laughing. They walked up the stairs and into school while Adrien pulled Marinette close by her waist, listening as she talked about something that the two spies couldn't hear.

"Okay, seriously, how long has that been going on?" Alya asked Nino.

"Don't ask me."

"Oh wait, I just got a text from Marinette," she said reading it and then showing Nino.

'Hi Alya, hey Nino, it's been about five minutes. You might wanna get to class though.'

"Wait. They knew we were there?!"

"Well they're right about one thing, the warning bell is about to go off, lets hurry."

The pair barely made it to class where they found a giggling Marinette and a smirking Adrien sitting in the second row. Alya quickly sat in the seat closest to the door, leaving Nino to sit across from a very upset looking Chloe.

It wasn't until months later, during summer holidays, until Alya and Nino were clued in. In fact it wasn't until Adrien complained that black leather was not a smart summer choice that it finally clicked in Alya's head.

Later on she kicked herself for not realising it with all the cat related puns and nicknames. Nino just laughed and patted Alya on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!
> 
> ~Jessica


End file.
